Percabeth Drabbles
by BriTheKumquat
Summary: Just some Percabeth drabbles. Warning: fluff overload.
1. Doodles

**Doodles**

**Summary:** "Why would she carry around some old notebook?" What happens when Percy finds Annabeth's notebook? Acts as if Mt St Helen's kiss never happened, first kiss.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's POV**

"And see, if I can just get rid of these pillars, then there will be more room, but also increase the risk of..." I lost interest at "pillars." By then I was just staring at her hair. Shiny. I guess she noticed I wasn't listening.

"Percy!"

"Oh, um, what? Yeah, it looks great Annabeth!" Obviously she didn't buy it.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well I gotta go. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, bye!" And she walked out the door.

A minute later I realized she left her backpack. I opened the door and looked out, "Annabeth?" Not that I really expected her to be there. She had probably sprinted back to the Athena cabin by now.

I was bored. I picked up Annabeth's backpack, which I hadn't returned, and opened it. Dunno why, I felt like it. After all, she was my best friend, it's not like there would be anything private in there. I found a few blueprints, a hairbrush, a pencil, and some water. See, nothing important. Well in my opinion at least.

There was one more thing. "Why would she carry around some old notebook?" I said aloud. Then again, this is Annabeth we're talking about.

I opened the first page to find a drawing. Wow, I didn't know she could draw like this. It was really good. But who was it of? I felt for split second jealous, but shook it off. Why was she drawing some guy? Wait...

It took me a moment to realize it, but.. The drawing was of me.

Well, what? We are best friends...

I turned the page and saw another picture. It appeared to be of me again, hugging... Annabeth. I closed the book. Maybe I shouldn't be looking at it. But I couldn't stand not knowing what was in it. So I opened to the next page. Not a drawing, a list. Looked interesting. It took me a few minutes to read it, because Annabeth's scrawled writing and my dyslexia did not go well together.

_"1: He's cute when he's nervous."_

Huh? Who's cute? Who does she think is cute?!

_"2: He has pretty eyes."_

For the second time, who has pretty eyes?

_"3: He has a cute smile."_

More information on who "he" is, please?

_"4: He does stupid stuff."_

Oh, well that _really_ helps narrow it down! Catch my sarcasm?

_"5: He's my Seaweed Brain."_

Huh? My mind was spinning. I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Annabeth, who came back for her backpack, I freaked. But I had to see what came next... I turned the page to see an unfinished drawing, of me and Annabeth. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. And our lips were pressed together.

I had forgotten about the someone at the door. I shoved it back in Annabeth's backpack, and quickly zipped it up. I quickly put it around where it was before. I opened the door and, as expected it was Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I forgot my ba-"

And I kissed her.

Giving her the backpack, all I said was, "Here you go, Wise Girl."

And closed the door with a stupid smile on my face.

**Annabeth's POV (a few minutes earlier)**

Crap! I left my backpack in Percy's cabin. Quickly jogging back to the cabin, I realized that, being Percy, he might look at my stuff. Crap. Crap.

I knocked on the door. When it finally opened, I was standing before a madly blushing Percy, which was rather cute.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. I forgot my ba-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

He kissed me.

And all I could sense were his arms around me, his lips against mine.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but the kiss felt as if it lasted forever and not at all at the same time. I could see his lips moving and feel my backpack in my hands again, and then he closed the door. With his signature stupid, perfect Percy smile.

He is such a Seaweed Brain. But he's my Seaweed Brain.


	2. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

**A/N: Thanks to PercyJacksonROX for being my first reviewer! It means a lot! *virtual cookie***

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It felt nice. Sitting on the beach, a distracted Percy lying beside me, a strand of my hair between his fingers.

"You're so pretty, Annabeth."

I felt my face blush madly. He thought I was pretty?

I smiled at him, then looked at the ground. I felt like he was lying to me, and an accidental sigh escaped my lips.

As if he could read my mind, Percy said, "What? Annabeth, you're beautiful and don't you ever think otherwise." He looked at me, as if begging me to see myself as he did.

That's how we spent the rest of the day. I was curled up against him while he would lightly is my cheek or twirl my hair in his fingers.

It was wonderful.


	3. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta question."

"And it is?"

"What was... your first impression of me?" Percy asked, as if he had forgotten the question.

I laughed at my own answer, before answering.

"What?" He asked, "It was only a question.."

"My first impression of you was... A drooling idiot who was gonna get himself killed."

"Okay, what was your first impression of me when I was, I dunno, conscious, maybe?"

"A pretty mysterious, hot guy that had no idea what in Hades was going on."

I saw him blush. "And what was yours of me?" I asked, now curious.

He blushed more and mumbled something I couldn't understand except maybe the word "curls."

"What was that, Seaweed Brain?" I said, now wanting to know more. If he wouldn't tell me, well... it either had to be pretty good or pretty bad.

"You're just gonna laugh at me."

"No I'm not!" I argued.

"Fine.." He murmured, and said something I couldn't understand again.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain! Tell me!"

He blushed more, looking down. "Tell me!"

"Fine!" He gave in. "A... aprettygirlwithprincesscurls."

I smiled widely and felt my face becoming pink. "Perseus Jackson..."

He looked at me with that stupid smile of his, which was irresistible.

"I freaking love you!" And with that, I tackled my amazing boyfriend into a huge hug.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

"Do I still have 'pretty princess curls'?"

"Oh, shut up!" And he pressed his lips against mine.

**So, did you like it? Review please! Also ideas would be great!**

**I got the idea for this because I'm re-reading TLT for the millionth time, and I thought it was so cute that Percy first described Annabeth as "A pretty girl with princess curls."**


End file.
